Acela Express
by nightcreature26
Summary: When there are too many visitors for Gordon to carry. Sir Topham Hatt decides to bring in America's only Bullet Train: The Acela Express to the Island of Sodor to help Gordon with the extra passengers. Will these engines get to know her, or will they resent her?


Chapter 1: Sodor's Bullet Train

It was a beautiful day on the island of Sodor. Thomas was at Ffarquhar Station when Sir Topham Hatt arrived. "Thomas I need you to go to Knapford. I have something to say." He said. "Ok sir." Thomas said.

Soon all the engines was there. Sir Topham Hatt came. "In a few months we will be having a new engine for our railway." He said. The engines noticed a bunch of power lines on top of the station that all meet together at each end of the station. "Sir what are those?" Percy asked.

"That is for the new engine that is coming she is an electric train so she uses those power lines to charge her battery up so she can keep moving." He said. "So she doesn't need stops?" Gordon asked. "Exactly it saves us time." He said. "Due to her large size she cannot be brought by ship as she is too big for Cranky to lift her." He said. "So she will be coming from the mainland." He said.

"But what is she a steam engine or a Diesel Engine?" Toby asked. "She is electric." Sir Topham Hatt said. The engines had never seen another electric train besides Stafford. "When is she coming?" Thomas asked. "A few months we still need to have these power lines where she is going to go." Sir Topham Hatt said. "Sir, how does she used these power lines?" Percy asked. "She has a special pole on her roof that take the electricity from the wire and transfer it into her battery." Sir Topham Hatt said. "These power lines go all over Sodor to places she needs to go." He said. "And far into the mainland." he said.

A few months later, Thomas was going down the Mainline. Suddenly he heard a horn he had never heard before. Suddenly a silver streak was coming at him. A few second was all it took for him to get a glimpse at the engine. It was the strangest train he had ever seen. She had a silver sleek body.

Her front slid smoothly downward there was a blue color in the middle were four lights and bellow her nose were two more lights and the top of her was black at the bottom of her mouth was a small red line. On her forehead was the number 2000. Her face was also strange it looked a lot like Jeremy's face. Her small mouth was at the bottom of her nose ( **AKA: Headlights** ) and her eyes were where the window was but her eyes were covered by a black visor. She was also huge she had six coaches and at the other end was another engine but it was faceless.

She was bigger than him. "Hello." Thomas could see her eyes behind a visor instead of black eyes she had blue irises with a pupil in the middle. The engine looked shy. She was faster than anyone he knew. She was 10 times faster than Spencer. "Wait!" he called. But she was already out of sight. "Whoa." He said. "Indeed I have never seen a train so fast before she must be a bullet train." Thomas's driver said. "A what?" Thomas asked. "A bullet train is a special kind of train they have long sleek bodies and have special wheels that help them go at incredible speeds." Thomas's driver said. "They can go very fast." He added. He watched as the cables slowly swayed to a stop.

Later Thomas was at Knapford when Sir Topham Hatt arrived. "Our new engine has arrived." He said.. Suddenly the same horn Thomas heard earlier was heard. To their surprise a sleek train came into the station. "Everyone meet Acela. ( **As-s-ela** ) Our new Express Bullet Train." He said proudly. "Now Acela please take off your visor." He said. Slowly the two visors moved up her eyelids were closed. She quickly opened her eyes revealing the blue color beneath. She backed up slightly. Suddenly a whistle blared behind her. "Hey the Express cannot afford delays!" Gordon yelled. The bullet train let off a squeak and jumped forward. "Gordon I see you have met our new engine." Sir Topahm Hatt said.

Acela realized her coaches were full. She blared her horn. A bell began to ring from her as she quickly sped off her visors closing over her eyes. The other engines flinched at the loud noise. They even heard her horn blow when she was a mile away.

"Wow." Percy said. "Why didn't she say hi to us?" he asked. "Maybe she is shy." Thomas said. Sir Topham Hatt turned to Gordon. "Gordon, Acela will be helping you with your express line." He said. "I don't need help." He said. "Acela can help you with extra passengers." He said. "So she is replacing me?" Gordon asked. "No." Sir Topham Hatt said. "I will make sure I don't need help." Gordons said angrily and sped off.

"Sir, is she really replacing Gordon?" Thomas asked. Sir Topham Hatt looked at Thomas. "No, we are having a lot of holiday visitors this year." He said. "Gordon cannot do it all alone there are too many." He said. "So that is why I got Acela. She can help Gordon with extra passengers." He said. "She doesn't look like she comes from the mainland." Thomas said. "Acela comes from across the ocean. A place called America a much larger country than Sodor or the entire mainland itself." he explained. The engines gasped. They had never heard of a place bigger than the Mainland. "This place is very small compared to her rails." Sir Topham Hatt." He said. "What do you mean how big is her railway?" Thomas asked.

"Well her railway is hundreds of miles longer than Sodor itself." He said. "So it is best we make her feel welcome and not make her feel small." He said. "Where will she rest?" Thomas asked. "We are making a special shed near Tidmouth where she will be checked and will sleep there." Sir Topham Hatt said. "She goes very fast and when the day is done she must always be checked." He said. "Why?" Henry asked. "Well if she were to have an accident at the speeds she goes it wouldn't be a good sight, so she must be checked to make sure everything is in check and nothing is cracked or broken." Sir Topham said. "Can't they take off the coaches?" Toby asked. "I'm afraid not Toby." Sir Topham Hatt said sadly. "Those coaches are connected to her, and her backup engine if there was one problem they would have to take her apart to check it." He said. Everyone winced.

"That's why it's there." He said. "To make sure she is safe for the next day." He said.

As Acela was speeding to Maron station when she noticed a small train stopped on the line it looked like a wooden train. She puffed closer and to her surprise it was an electric engine. She slowly stopped next to him. Stafford was sad and lonely. He noticed her and gasped. This train was very big. "Are you OK?" she asked in a young but wise voice, sounding younger than Emily.

"My battery ran out again." He said dejectedly. Acela looked sympathetic. "Do you need to be charged?" she asked. "Yes." He said. Acela smiled warmly. Acela's driver pulled a cord from underneath her. "Now what's your name?" Acela's driver asked. "Stafford." The engine said. "Well Stafford, Acela here has enough electricity to power you up quickly." He said kindly. "Really you would charge me?" Stafford asked. "Why wouldn't I?" Acela asked. "You are electric like me." She said. Soon Acela's driver connected the cord into Stafford's plug and within moments the little electric train was much better.

"Thank you Acela." He said. "Oh its OK." She said. "Wait." Stafford said. "Are you that new engine?" he asked. "Yes." She said. "Wow." He said. "I need to take these to Ffarquhar." Stafford said. She honked her horn. Stafford gasped. "Wow that is loud!" he said. "It's supposed to be." She said. "But I can also honk my horn in a low pitch." She said. She let out a low but loud horn. "Why is it so loud?" he asked. "I am a very fast train so even a mile before I reach a crossing, I must honk my horn to warn those I am coming." She said. "You are a very nice train." Stafford said. Acela's cheeks blushed. "Its nothing." She said.

"Well let's get going." She said. The two then went off separate ways with their new friendship. Soon the Island will come to like Acela and become her friend. At least that's what Stafford himself thought.

 **End of Chapter 1. This is a new updated version of Sodor's Bullet Train. Just to let some of you know. Acela has a New York accent.  
**


End file.
